villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Knight (Generator Rex)
Black Knight was the current head of Providence. She took over the organization after White Knight was fired and has been running it for the past six months. History Background Black Knight had been working with the Consortium for quite some time. Several of the original nanite researchers, including Caesar Salazar, Peter Meechum, and Van Kleiss seemed to be acquainted with her, and they all displayed a certain level of animosity and discontent towards her. It is later revealed that Black Knight was an early test subject for the Nanite Project just like Rex, and likewise her abilities are very similar to his. Since she was converted into an E.V.O. after him, Black Knight described her own powers as an updated version of his powers. Due to her connections with the Consortium, she eventually became White Knight's successor roughly six months prior to Rex's re-appearance at Providence. Black Knight claimed that she was given the position after White Knight attempted a hostile takeover of the organizations. Black Knight was first introduced when Rex had been mistakenly transported six months into the future by Breach. When Rex was picked up by Providence, he found it completely strange that White Knight's office had changed. Finally meeting Black Knight, Rex couldn't believe that so many things had changed, including the fact that Six, Dr. Holiday, and Bobo were missing. In spite of that, Black Knight mentioned that it was great to have him back. 's collar.]] Since Rex was still unconvinced that he was in the future, he tried to believe that he was in an alternate reality. Black Knight tried to calm Rex on multiple occasions and when finally calming him down, Black Knight explained that changes had come to Providence now that White Knight wasn't in charge, specifically the new policy in dealing with E.V.O.s appearing in Rex's absence. She and Caesar led Rex to believe that they were training the E.V.O.s to behave, but it was later revealed that this more benevolent behavior was forced by brainwashing the subject. When Rex found out the truth, she and Caesar made an unsuccessful attempt to use the mind-control device on Rex, ordering agents to find and contain Rex when he tried to escape. Despite Black Knight's best attempts to recapture him, Rex was rescued from Providence by Dr. Holiday and Agent Six, both of whom had infiltrated the operation disguised as her Providence agents. During a trip to Egypt, Black Knight and her agents attempted to discover the mysteries hidden below the sands of Cairo. While keeping watch over the ruins, she followed Rex and Six through a secret passageway leading into a labyrinth-like series of tunnels beneath the pyramid where they found Dr. Holiday and an ancient tomb. Noting that several of the Egyptian carvings referenced the creation and use of the nanites, Black Knight and the others were attacked by a mummy who was somehow alive after spending thousands of years entombed beneath the desert. The mummy used his staff to activate the nanites in the crypt, bringing nearby statues to life. During the ensuing battle, the mummy resurrected his army and awakened the Sphinx, which revealed itself to be a gigantic E.V.O. weapon. Black Knight ordered Providence to capture the mummy and his army alive, but changed her mind upon discovering the secret chamber beneath the Sphinx. She found even more knowledge about the use of nanites in Egypt, but chose to destroy the evidence, eliciting an angry reaction out of Dr. Holiday and Rex. Shortly after the battle, Black Knight was seen looking at a stone tablet she managed to recover, the ancient drawings depicting an image of Van Kleiss. By destroying the evidence beneath the Sphinx, Black Knight hid this truth from Rex's team, her rationale being that, "some things are better left unknown. Responding to an emergency, Black Knight and Providence agents had flown in to stop a rampaging E.V.O. that already seemed to be taken care of by Rex and Agent Six. She demanded them to stop while she attempted to make her soldiers place a control collar unto the E.V.O. While both groups fought over the E.V.O., the creature was torn apart, causing it to release small pollen which turned other people into E.V.O.s through contact. Black Knight left, attempting to finish the job off on her own with Providence. Later, she met Doctor Holiday who was under attack by large vines produced by the E.V.O. that had grown exponentially. She saved Holiday's life and called a temporary truce with the group. Eventually Rex cured the E.V.O. and she recommended he cure all the other people who had been touched by the pollen. During the team's invasion of Providence Black Knight was shown commanding various Providence troops. When White went back to his office to retrieve a meta-nanite, she got into a fight with White. Initially, she was winning the fight but then White donned his power armor, and after a short fight she offered White the chance to join her and overthrow their superiors. White Knight recorded her statement and used it to threaten her to leave them alone. Later, when Rex was about to escape she caught him, but she was thrown off thanks to Bobo's escape plan. Black Knight ordered the capture of an E.V.O. named Feakins. Though he looked human and appeared harmless he had the ability to interfere with nanites around him, neutralizing E.V.O. abilities in the process, the ultimate weapon against any E.V.O. as Doctor Holiday put it. Later when Black Knight was informed of the failure to secure Feakins she decided that it was time to take more aggressive action against Rex. After a meta-nanite was located in Van Kleiss' castle, Black Knight and her Providence troops attempted to ambush the area. Upon reaching the scene, a large battle had broken out between The Pack and Providence. After Black Knight saw no progress in retrieving the Meta-nanite, she lifted part of the castle by flying it off with The Keep, effectively conquering Abysus and capturing its E.V.O inhabitants. Black Knight reappeared when Providence headed to New York City to address a mysterious anomaly that appeared in the skies. Unsure of how to handle the situation, she quickly contacted Caesar hoping that he could help, but he quickly hung up on her and left to take a look at it for himself. With Providence unable to do anything, White Knight's group intervened in an attempt to quell the disaster, resulting in an ill-tempered exchange between the former and current Providence leaders. Back at Providence Headquarters, Van Kleiss was dragged down the halls by a pair of Black Pawns and unceremoniously tossed into a room to await his fate. A moment after the agents left, Black Knight entered the office and snidely mentioned that he looked terrible. She questioned whether or not he recognized her, but at first Van Kleiss seemed to be just as paranoid and unstable as before. He quickly snapped out of it upon seeing her up close, finally recovering a semblance of his former composure. He feebly mentioned that it'd been a long time. Black Knight returned, shown to have made a temporary alliance with John Scarecrow. She paid John Scarecrow to use his shape shifting abilities to infiltrate The Plant. Her main intention was to make the group believe that Peter Meechum was with them meanwhile the real Peter Meechum was with her at Providence. As the Nanite Research Team reach the completion of a new Nanite Generator, Black Knight is seen watching their progress with her subordinates. Seemingly satisfied with the results of their labors, she orders the Black Pawns to call a meeting with the Consortium so that they can report these new developments to their superiors. Black Knight speaks with them on the top floor of a large Providence Research Facility secluded in the mountains, but during the meeting she speaks to them as equals, causing her masters to reprimand her for a lack of respect. Black Knight begins her presentation by telling them that Providence has nearly finished building a new Nanite Reactor, but the members of the Consortium dismiss her work as a waste of their time. She then reveals that they had managed to reunite the surviving scientists who originally worked on the project, but one of her bosses remains skeptical that it will do them any good upon seeing Gabriel Rylander's lack of a physical body and Van Kleiss' apparent mental instability. In an attempt to show them something more physical, Black Knight presents them with a Meta-Nanite that Providence had managed to obtain, but once again her superiors are quick to emphasize her shortcomings. She displays irritation towards them before ordering the Black Pawns to place the Meta-Nanite into the vault downstairs. The Consortium members blame her for losing the others to White Knight's group, and express that their plan is to have all five. They begin talking amongst each other about their schemes for the machines, but one of them points out that Black Knight and her subordinate are still in the room, causing the others to grow silent. Around this time, they receive some information that Agent Six has infiltrated the facility. Black Knight correctly guesses that Rex is with him, but when questioned by her bosses, she dismisses the issue as a minor breach of security and decides to take care of it personally. Although Rex managed to take the Meta-Nanite, he returned with Six to save Jungle Cat who had remained behind to take his revenge of Van Kleiss. Back in the laboratory Caesar is about to tell Rex the truth about his own objectives, but Black Knight and her minions interrupt by breaking down the door and surrounding Rex's team. She quickly takes the Meta-Nanite back from Rex, but loses it during the fray with the others. She attempts to reclaim it, but Six tosses one of his swords to delay her. Lifting the discarded blade, she fights him off with his own weapon, but is quickly overpowered. She uses her whip to stun Six, but loses the nanite when Jungle Cat tosses one of her defeated subordinates at her. The trio escapes, leaving behind the defeated Providence members lying on the floor. Upstairs the Consortium realize that they had fallen into a trap and flee, but a member named Vostok dismisses his colleagues as cowards and chooses to stay as an injured Black Knight limps into the room. Vostok claims that he wants to discuss her future with the organization while implying that they will dismiss her, and Black Knight smiles and ironically agrees with his sentiments before murdering him with her energy whip. Black Knight then contacts the others and blames Vostok's death on Rex's team before declaring her desire to take his empty spot on the Consortium. Later, Providence had a sudden prison break at one of their bases. Later a deactivation of mass collars occurred, causing much havoc to rise with E.V.O.s. Providence never picked up as they were contacted several times. Ultimately it was revealed that Black Knight caused the distress herself to delay Rex and his team by allowing herself to find another Meta-Nanite. Finally fed up with her past losses, Black Knight finally launches an attack on Providence Headquarters. Although Rex confidently declares that his team can beat her again as they have in the past, the Providence Leader unveils her true nature to them by revealing her E.V.O. powers. She creates an energy sword and whip arm by activating her nanites before clashing with Rex. During the ensuing battle, Black Knight notes the similarity between their abilities and reveals that she was a test subject for the Nanite Project just like him, also noting that her powers are an improved version of his own. While the others are fighting, Six slashes her minions and discovers that the Black Pawns are actually robots. Black Knight simply remarks that they are more useful than human soldiers. Rex puts up a strong resistance against his opponent, but Black Knight reveals that she had prepared for him when several Black Pawns drag Feakins into the room. His deadzone ability quickly negates their powers, but Black Knight arms herself with a machine-gun and prepares to kill the helpless Rex. Before she can pull the trigger, Van Kleiss enters the scene and stops her, declaring that they can't kill him because he has a Meta-Nanite inside his body. Although Rex tries to resist capture, he is quickly restrained by the enemy and sedated. Back at the Nanite Research Facility, Rex wakes up in the main laboratory with his brother and the other scientists watching over him. Black Knight suggests that they simply rip him open and taking the Meta-Nanite, but the researchers protest on the grounds that such an evasive procedure would destroy the nanite and kill him in the process. Caesar then suggests that they place him into the machine with the four remaining Meta-Nanites so that it will naturally leave his body and unite with the others. Black Knight agrees to this and orders Van Kleiss to make the preparations. She heads downstairs to meet with the Consortium in a room with several metal chambers inside. Although they are impatient, Black Knight assures them that they will all have what they desire soon. She asserts her right to share the power of the Meta-Nanites with the others, but when they seem unconvinced she quells the argument by threatening to kill them. They each enter one of the five smaller chambers as the scientists activate the machine, giving each of them the power of one of the Meta-Nanites. The complications caused by Rex's struggling result in a malfunction that results in an explosion. The Consortium and Black Knight slowly emerge from the rubble looking like robots, prompting Rex to poke fun at them. When they realize that the abilities granted to them by the procedure weren't exactly what they expected, Black Knight recommends that they take their anger out on Rex. She joins the others in attacking him, but due to his greater experience fighting with his own powers, he manages to hold them off. Frustrated by the losing battle, Black Knight mentions that the Meta-Nanites were made to work together, and the group fuses into one giant robot to increase their power. Although they quickly overwhelm Rex, he is rescued by the timely arrival of the Providence Fleet led by his friends and White Knight. They blast the robot and escape with an injured Rex in toe, but Black Knight assures the others that with their newly gained powers, no one can stop them, and that they shall soon rule the entire world. The second part of the episode started off with Black Knight at her desk talking about the remarkable gifts science has provided for us: nanites. She spoke about how their goals in using these nanites can vary, but greed united them, more specifically speaking of herself and the Consortium. After some time of gaining the meta-nanites, the party had gone out of control with their power, using it to only to be feared by the people around them. Back at their base, they spoke with the scientists about reattempting the meta-nanite infusions because they only got one-fifth of the powers they asked for. Black Knight tried to reassure with the group that it wasn't anything too serious, but if they're willing to do it, so was she. Getting prepared for the process, Rex interrupted them. She and the Consortium go out to face him. As they battled, Rex was being badly beaten, transforming into a new full robot form, built from his Omega-1 nanite. While she participated in the battle, they were beginning to lose, but regained the upper hand. Rex was officially defeated and the group returned to their project; attempting to get back their promised power. Unfortunately, Van Kleiss duped the whole party, attempting to take all the power for himself. Unexpectedly, Rex and his teammates entered. Rex communicated with the Meta-Nanite, allowing him to manifest the control of them and was granted the power of godhood. Meanwhile Rex cured the world of the worldwide plague of E.V.O.s, Black Knight escapes with the Consortium Personality Black Knight is a cool-headed, deceitful, manipulative woman, rarely displaying any signs of distress and keeping a calm facade even in the face of adversity. Upon Rex's return to Providence after the six month skip, she greeted him with a sense of compassion and offered him nourishment in an attempt to make him feel comfortable with the changes they had undergone since White Knight's dismissal from the organization. Despite her initial courtesy, it soon became clear that she sees Rex only as a valuable commodity. She is revealed to be ruthless and manipulative, easily twisting words and ordering the use of the mind control device attempting to force Rex to cooperate. As such, her personality is far worse than White Knight's, where according to Rex, she is "the more psycho of the two Knights". Black Knight seems to have a desire for power, as she revealed her intentions of taking the power of the Meta-Nanites all to herself and betraying her masters, the Consortium. It is also, that she is willing to go to any lengths to get what she wants;this is shown when she kills Vostok (who wanted to dismiss her) and attempted to take his place in the Consortium. Physical Appearance Black Knight has short bob-cut purple hair with bangs that cover half her face and wears dark lipstick. She wears a long-sleeved, dark gray dress with a black belt and cape. She also wears black boots, overall having a dark attire. After absorbing the power of a Meta-Nanite, Black Knight's body became covered in a robot-like armor. Powers and Abilities Black Knight is a very formidable enemy, having total control over her subordinates and a mastery of tactical methods. She is very ruthless, and willing to do almost anything in order to gain power. Unlike White Knight who spent most of his time hiding in his office, Black Knight enters the field on a regular basis and is more than willing to engage her enemies in direct combat. She is incredibly skilled in weapon usage, as shown when she used a nanite disruptor to free herself from an E.V.O.'s grip, and very proficient in the use of firearms such as pistols and machine guns. Black Knight also possesses an arm cannon that can fire powerful energy blasts and is equipped with a retractable, purple, energized mace-whip. The latter is capable of injuring and paralyzing opponents on contact, and she wields it unhesitatingly. Black Knight has also proven herself to be a specialist in hand-to-hand combat and has demonstrated remarkable athletic skills. She has even been seen clashing with Agent Six, and even managed to parry several of his sword strikes by picking up and wielding one of his discarded blades. Although she typically fights as a normal human, Black Knight is actually a powerful E.V.O. Like Rex, she was also an early test subject of the Nanite Project, but she describes him as a guinea pig and asserts that her own abilities are an improved version of his. While using her E.V.O. powers, she has glowing eyes and luminous marks on her face and body. She is able to produce weapons and machines from her body in much the same manner as Rex. However, she claims that her builds are more powerful. There are several noticeable differences from Rex's builds, apart from being entirely composed of purple energy. Her whip does not require a generator on her back and has a club at the end, bearing a similarity to her personal energized mace. Her version of the BFS is shorter but energized, making it stronger. The final difference is that her slam cannon does not require ammo, shooting an infinite amount of lasers. After absorbing the power of a Meta-Nanite, her E.V.O. abilities were greatly enhanced, becoming greatly similar to Rex's. Trivia * Rex sometimes calls her "BK". * Black Knight's eye color changed from brown in season two, to indigo in season three. * She escaped with the Consortium in the series finale. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Villainesses Category:Whip Users Category:Bigger Bads Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Karma Houdini Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mutated Villains